


The Lighthouse

by kukuaku (Ravenclaw_Nerd)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Historical, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, School Project, Suicide, is this major character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Nerd/pseuds/kukuaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's History Week in Night Vale, and today we're going back in the archives to a very important day for a former intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a project I did for my Magical Realism class. I used some family stories to create a WTNV episode, so don't judge me if it's bad!

Edit: It turns out I screwed up the recording, and I turned it in missing a key paragraph. God fucking dammit. By any means, heres the CORRECTED version.

MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/download/1pv66yoi1z7r6dv/Night+Vale-+The+Lighthouse+FIXED.m4a

Text:

            The cat is out of the bag. When did it get so big? Better get it back in before it hurts someone you love. Welcome to Night Vale

 

            Good evening listeners. We're just entering history week here in our little town, and I cannot tell you how excited I am to start things off. For this whole week, we'll be playing transcripts from exactly one hundred years back in our archives. First, though, we'll take a brief moment for some community announcements.

 

            There have been two very special birthdays today! The Culbertsons from that house down the road, you know the one, the house that looks like all the other houses, and it makes sense if it would look like all the other houses, same shape, same roof, same paint, same bloodstone circle and sacrificial alter, but feels slightly off, like a persons face flipped sideways or your room when someone's been in it while you were away, their twin boy and girl, against all odds, will be turning five today, and are joining the scouts. They’ll be selling cookies and earning their rank as blood pack scouts before you know it

 

            Friday will be an illusion. Try not to do anything that may have a lasting consequence.

 

Now before we begin, lets have a brief word from our sponsors.

 

            Run. Run now. The window is your right. If you jump now, you might make it. Oh. Oh no. It's too late I'm afraid. Turn around. It's reaching for you. The only comfort I can give is that we are all alike in death.

All State Are you in good hands?

 

            [Record popping sound, static]

            [Old timey music]

 

            The horse in the desert has no business with you. And neither does that man at the door. Just don’t make eye contact, will you? How are ya Night Vale?

 

            So, folks, as you know, we've got a very special birthday coming up. Our intern, Grace, is turning twenty-five this week. She's contributed so much to community radio, and we all truly appreciate what she has done for this town, in fact, she prevented our deaths in the great Angelicane just last month!

 

*Listeners I feel I should remind you that angels do not exist. This broadcast does not serve as proof that angels exist and station management is growling, I need to stop talking about angels. Back to the tape.*

 

            -and that’s how a wagon wheel, sauerkraut, and a quick hand with a needle saved our little town. Thanks again Grace for your service to our community.

           

            Speaking of, it's time for the community calendar.

            Tuesday will be ripe with continuity errors. Take note of what you are wearing in case you encounter one of these spots.

            Wednesday will be the schoolhouse bake sale. Stop in and buy some baked goods and miscellaneous organs to support the education of houses everywhere.

            On Thursday, dark owl records will be having a sale on silence.

            Friday will be retconned. Keep an eye on minority friends and family members who may be more affected by the change in cannon, including but not limited to queer, black, Jewish, native American, Hispanic, Romani, disabled, Asian, and trans folks, who might be more venerable to having their identities erased.

            Um, Saturdays boring as hell,

            On Sunday, oh! Oh my! Grace, Grace why didn’t you tell me? On Sunday, Mister Griffiths and Miss Alden will be getting married! Grace, I am so happy for you! He's perfect for you, y'all will- Grace? Grace! Grace- oh well. Hey Grace could you get me some coffee? Thanks Grace, you're a real gem!

 

            Honestly listeners, I don’t think those two are all that good for each other. I mean, Grace is smitten, but that Stanley guy rubs me the wrong way, y'know folks? Jeeze Louise, I hope she knows what she's doing…

 

            Anyways, in other news, the lighthouse on the cliff has been making a strange whining sound. I'll remind y'all, this is that lighthouse the city council had built a while back, but since we're in a desert is more or less left alone. We're sending Intern Grace to check up on the situation. More on that as it develops.

 

            In other news, the Night Vale Public Library will opening its metaphysical doors for the first time today! Honestly folks, I can't wait to give it a visit. Some people are reporting a strange lurking being in the shelves, so it might be wise to steer clear for a bit. I am sure the city council will address that in a flash, though, so no need to bother yourselves.

 

            [Background music starts, then abruptly stops]

 

            Oh right, and there's a war. Something about some Joe getting shot, honestly I don’t know folks, politics isn’t my area. I hear Luftnarp and Svitz have gotten involved though. Shame, I liked Svitz.

 

            Back to the lighthouse. Intern Grace has reached the cliff, and we're about to check in with her! Grace, are you receiving?

 

            Grace: Yeah Betty, I can hear you

 

            Excellent! Now how's the lighthouse fairing?

 

            G: Same old, same old, I guess. Its still buzzing, and the front steps cracked, but nothing else is really out of the ordinary. I'm going to check up at the top if that’s alright?

 

            Yeah Gracie of course, but you have got to tell me more about the wedding! And when'd this happen, don’t spare any details

 

            G: Betty its not, I- I cant, Christ

 

            Are you alright doll, you don’t sound hot…

 

            G: I'm- just leave me alone. Ok, just-

 

            Well folks, it seems like Grace got cut off. In the mean time, we can talk about a bit of Night Vale history! So this lighthouse was built in [static] by the Night Vale city council after the [static] streets [static] and our town is better for it. Wow, Grace is getting pretty high up there and- Grace, be careful you shouldn’t- Grace? Oh god, Grace please- folks I'm going to have to send you to the weather. Grace, Grace, don’t-

 

            [Weather: Somebody Lied by Eddie Morton]

 

            Folks, I'd- I'd like to make a correction to an announcement from earlier. This Sunday will be the marriage of Stanley Griffiths and Lucile Alden. To the friends and family of Intern Grace, I- I cant I cant-

 

            [Record scratch, recording ends]

 

I'm not sure what I should say, listeners. Needless to say, this is not what I was expecting. While I work this out a bit, let us go now, to the weather

 

[Weather: Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez]

 

            Well, listeners. I don’t exactly know what to make of this. The past seems so distant, so dispassionate and detached, and we forget that those who came before us were in fact people.

 

            A correction has been filed for our community announcements, the Culbertsons have no children. They do not have a daughter and a son and they never have. Any inquiries made on this subject will be reported directly to the Sheriffs Secret Police and the asker will be taken in for questioning and re-education.

 

            On an unrelated story, the Night Vale psychiatrics ward has admitted two new patients today, where they will be forgotten by the public until they are nothing more than a fleeting memory of what they once were.

 

            Stay tuned next for a lifetime of discontentment, and then the consumption of the void pulling you into sleep. Good night, Night Vale, good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> I should just give a quick rundown of the story I'm trying to tell here.
> 
> My moms family in the 1920's ish lived in a mill town on the east coast. The youngest girl fell for a guy named Stanley but then Stanley married her sister, and she committed suicide. 
> 
> More recently, an aunt or somewhat who died, turns out she had two more kids, but they were devealopmentally delayed, so she put in a mental institution and never told a soul until someone blabbed at her funeral. It's screwed up.
> 
> Weather: Somebody Lied by Eddie Morton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORfWi_Q_N5w  
> Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcVv9R1ZR84


End file.
